Someday
by cheeriosviel
Summary: Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk jatuh cinta. Kau tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitiku. Suatu hari nanti... [AU. Edited.]


"Tunjukkan lagi," katamu kepada anak lelaki bermata biru langit yang terkenal itu. Ketika matanya yang seindah batu safir itu memandangmu dengan penuh tanda tanya, kau berbicara dengan lebih keras. "Tunjukkan bagaimana caramu melakukannya."

Jason Grace kecil tersenyum padamu. "Ah, maksudmu—ini?" Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan petir menyambar pohon terdekat, tetapi kau tidak berjengit seperti anak-anak lainnya. Mereka mundur beberapa langkah, memberi jarak bagimu untuk mendekat ke arah putra Jupiter yang tersohor itu. "Ini bukan trik—aku bisa melakukannya kapan pun aku mau."

Biji mata hitammu menyipit, sama sekali tidak kagum dengan kemampuannya. "Apakah kau bisa bertarung?"

Beberapa anak perempuan tertawa meremehkan tetapi kau tidak mempedulikan mereka—tatapanmu hanya tertuju pada anak lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Tentu saja," Ia masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Ada sedikit narsisme dalam nada bicaranya—mengurangi nilai terhadap pandanganmu pada dirinya—yang sejak dulu memang sudah nol. "Sebenarnya kau mau menawarkan apa?"

"Bertarunglah denganku, dan kita lihat siapa yang paling hebat," ujarmu dengan percaya diri. Kau memang percaya diri dengan kemampuanmu—kau adalah putri Bellona sang dewi perang—meskipun usiamu masih enam tahun, apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Yang kau hadapi hanyalah putra Sang Penguasa Langit yang kebanyakan pamer.

Senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum meremehkan. Yang lainnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal—ya, mereka menertawai kebodohanmu karena _terlalu cepat seribu tahun menantang Jason Grace._

Ia bangkit seraya meregangkan tubuhnya. Seraya merogoh sakunya, mata biru itu tak lepas memandangimu. "Sekarang juga?"

Kau mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung tombakmu yang agak terlalu besar ke tanah. "Ya," jawabmu, mengabaikan tatapan yang lain. "Jangan tahan dirimu hanya karena aku anak perempuan."

"Tidak akan."

Kerumunan menjadi semakin ramai dengan menyebarnya berita akan terjadinya perkelahian sengit. Matamu menyapu sekelilingmu, lalu kembali kepada Jason Grace. Kini ia telah menggenggam tombak emas yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Tanpa diduga, ia secepat kilat maju dan menyerangmu dengan tombaknya. Kau yang sudah bersiap sedari tadi segera menangkis serangannya—kemudian melakukan gerakan menusuk—sial! Ditangkis. Tanpa seperkiraanmu, ia mengaitkan tombaknya dengan tombakmu.

Kau mundur dan menangkis lagi, berusaha memulihkan diri. Pertarungan itu berlangsung dengan sengit sekitar lima menit lebih beberapa detik—sampai Jason Grace membentuk putaran dan menusuk. Kau melihat tipuan itu—menunduk menghindari serangan—sambil menusuk ke tengah.

Jason Grace terbanting ke tanah. Kau mengacungkan ujung tombakmu beberapa sentimeter dari dadanya.

Dengan terengah-engah, kau berujar, "Kau bertarung cukup baik." Ia menatapmu dengan tatapan mata biru langitnya yang terkejut. Kau melanjutkan dengan sinis, "untuk ukuran anak laki-laki."

Seraya mengabaikan tatapan para penonton yang terkejut, kau menepis kotoran dari pakaianmu dan melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekali pun.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**SOMEDAY**

Heroes of Olympus (c) Rick Riordan

Story (c) Krul Emiya

**.**

**.**

_"I've waited forever for you,"_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ada apa?" Kau bertanya seraya mengeringkan tanganmu dengan handuk kecil.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu," kata Jason Grace, melenggang masuk tanpa melepaskan sedikit pun pandangannya padamu. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Selamat."

Kau mengerutkan kedua alismu. "Dalam rangka apa?"

Ia tersenyum—kali ini bukanlah senyum meremehkan maupun senyum angkuh—tetapi senyum yang tulus. "Kau benar-benar hebat. Darimana kau belajar bertarung seperti itu?"

"Ibuku adalah Bellona," jawabmu dengan datar. Kau menjabat tangannya dan seketika kejutan listrik menyengatmu ketika telapak tanganmu bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya. Tak terpikir olehmu bagaimana Jason Grace tidak mengetahui siapa dirimu—tetapi kau maklum karena si Grace itu terlalu sering di kelilingi oleh para penggemar dan teman-temannya sehingga ia tak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan gadis kecil aneh yang selalu berlatih sendirian.

Jason melirik ke bawah, ke samping, lalu pada akhirnya tatapannya kembali kepadamu. Kau melihat semacam tekad kuat—sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi mentorku," kata Jason, agak terdengar seperti memerintah. "Mau, 'kan?"

Kau terkejut. "Kemampuanku tidak seberapa, kenapa—"

"Aku ingin belajar dari putri sang dewi perang, agar pengetahuanku bertambah," sela anak lelaki bermata biru langit itu, terus menatap tepat ke matamu, sedikit memohon. Kemudian nada bicaranya berubah ketika ia melanjutkan, "dan aku ingin mengalahkanmu suatu hari nanti."

Kau menghela nafas. Kau tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun—lebih tepatnya berinteraksi dengan siapa pun—di Perkemahan Jupiter. Ambisi utamamu adalah menjadi Praetor dan menunjukkan kepada Hylla bahwa kau telah berhasil dengan jalan yang kau pilih.

Jason Grace masih menunggu jawaban darimu. Tentu saja, kau harus menjawab permintaan semacam itu—kau juga tidak bisa menolak—ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuatmu tidak bisa mengatakan _tidak _padanya.

"Boleh saja," Kau tersenyum tipis, melempar handuk kecil itu ke wajahnya. "Asal kau mampu meraih jabatan Praetor—" Seraya melipat tangan, senyummu berubah menjadi seringai. "—bersamaku."

Mata biru langit itu berkilat. Senyumnya terbentuk—kali ini senyum yang mempesona. Tiba-tiba Jason Grace maju dan mengecup pipimu—tidak sampai satu setengah detik.

"Aku akan berusaha."

Gurat merah muda melintasi wajahmu.

Tanpa kau sadari, dalam sekejap mata, Jason Grace telah menorehkan kesan di hatimu.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tahu tidak?" Jason menatapmu sambil memasang senyum mempesonanya. Ia menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jemarinya yang panjang seraya melanjutkan, "aku menyukaimu, Reyna."

Matamu yang sehitam obsidian membelalak terkejut. "A—apa?"

"Kau pendiam, tapi enak diajak bicara," sahut Jason Grace tanpa memberikan maksud yang sebenarnya. Kau merasakan kehangatan menjalari wajah dan lehermu—tanpa bisa kau cegah, fantasi-fantasi mulai berkelebat di pikiranmu. Kini kau berharap anak laki-laki yang telah berusia sembilan tahun itu akan berkata apa yang ingin kau dengar—tetapi hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti kalian berdua.

"Terima kasih," katamu dengan hati-hati pada akhirnya. Kau melempar pandangan ke atas—menatap bintang-bintang di langit, berusaha menebak-nebak apa rasi bintang itu, demi menenangkan jantungmu yang berdebar-debar. "Aku juga—_menyukai_mu."

Jason tidak menyadari nada bicaramu—dia menganggapnya sebagai tanda bahwa kau telah menoleransi keberadaannya.

"Kalau aku berhasil menjadi Praetor suatu hari nanti," Ia tiba-tiba berkata, "maukah kau tetap menjadi temanku?"

_Teman. _Bukan mentor. Bukanlah sosok yang selama tiga tahun ini kau jalani.

Kau termangu. Apakah Jason serius dengan ucapannya?—selama beberapa saat, kau membiarkan jeda keheningan menyelimuti kalian berdua.

"Ya," jawabmu sambil tersenyum.

Jason membalas senyumanmu dan menjulurkan tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang pun kau menyambut uluran tangannya.

Dalam sekejap mata, Jason Grace telah menjadi seseorang yang penting di hatimu.

.

.

* * *

Kau menghunus tombakmu ketika singa Nemean itu mendekat—kau sama sekali tak takut—kau _tidak diperbolehkan _memiliki rasa takut. Kalahkan atau mati. Dan, kau sudah yakin mana yang akan menjadi takdirmu.

'Mati dibunuh singa Nemean bukanlah hal yang memalukan,' batinmu seraya memasang kuda-kuda, kedua matamu tak lepas memandangi sosok yang mengitari dirimu. 'Setidaknya—gigi-giginya tampaknya tidak terlalu—'

Jeritanmu memenuhi udara ketika singa Nemean itu menerkam—BLARR!

Kau menunggu rasa sakit dari gigi hewan buas itu menancap di tubuhmu—

—tetapi kau tidak merasakan apa pun.

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, kau membuka mata.

Singa Nemean itu tergeletak beberapa meter di hadapanmu yang tengah menunduk di tanah saat ini—gosong. Tombakmu terlempar dua meter jauhnya darimu—tidak, bukan itu yang membuatmu bingung dan terkejut.

Suara guntur di kejauhan memulihkan pikiranmu.

Guntur—

Jason.

"Jason," Kau hampir menangis ketika menyebut nama itu. Kau menoleh ke samping, mencari sosok pujaan hatimu. "Jason—"

"Reyna?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berlari mendekat. Membantumu bangkit dari tanah—kekhawatiran tampak jelas di matanya. "Reyna, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang kau memeluknya. "Jason!"

Ia terkejut ketika menerima pelukanmu—kau bisa merasakannya. Tak lama, perlahan-lahan, kau merasakan kedua lengannya yang kokoh balas memelukmu. "Aku di sini," bisiknya dengan lembut di telingamu—suaranya begitu menentramkan hatimu. "Aku akan selalu di sini."

Dalam sekejap mata, kau telah jatuh cinta pada Jason Grace.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu.

Kau ingin berhenti di kohort Jason, masuk dan memberitahunya—agar dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal itu.

Selagi kau melangkahkan kakimu di rerumputan—ya, kau memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara padanya. Hal itu hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang kalah. Memalukan—pandangan Jason padamu pasti akan tercoreng jika kau menunjukkan sedikit saja kelemahan di hadapannya. Seperti waktu kejadian singa Nemean itu—

—perlahan-lahan rona menghiasi pipimu.

Itu adalah kali pertama Jason memelukmu. Kau tak pernah bisa melupakan sentuhannya sejak saat itu.

"Reyna."

Kau nyaris mendengar jantungmu berhenti berdetak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kau bertanya padanya tanpa membalikkan badan. Kau tak ingin melihat sosoknya. Seolah-olah Jason Grace telah menjadi candu dalam hidupmu—kau bertanya-tanya, apakah mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam itu berbahaya? Ia bukanlah putri Venus—ia tak pernah sekali pun—berpikir mengenai cinta.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Pemuda bermata biru langit itu berjalan menyamai langkahmu, menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur—" Ia berusaha menatap matamu, tetapi kau menghindari kontak mata dengannya. "—kau juga?"

Kau mengangkat bahu. "Tidak penting."

Keheningan menegangkan menemani kalian berdua seraya berjalan tanpa arah.

Tiba-tiba kau merasa pipimu disentuh oleh sesuatu yang dingin.

Kau menoleh dan mendapati Jason menempelkan kaleng Coke ke pipimu. "Kau tahu," ujarmu seraya mengambil kaleng itu dan membukanya. "Perbuatanmu ini mungkin saja melanggar aturan."

"Aku tak peduli," Jason terkekeh pelan, meminum Coke miliknya.

"Aku masih tak bisa percaya kau direkomendasikan menjadi Praetor."

"Semua berkat kau."

Kau menyadari dirimu tersenyum tipis. "Semua berkat dirimu sendiri, Jason. Kau telah berusaha dengan baik."

Sang Putra Jupiter memandangmu dengan matanya yang seindah batu safir. Tangannya bersentuhan dengan tanganmu—jantungmu berpacu cepat. "Bagaimana caraku berterima kasih?"

Kau terdiam—apa yang harus kau katakan?

Meminta Jason menjadi kekasihmu? Apakah ia juga mencintaimu sebesar kau mencintainya—ataukah—Jason hanya menganggapmu sebagai temannya?

"Tidak perlu," sahutmu dengan pelan. "Aku senang bisa membantu _teman."_

Hatimu serasa dipanah oleh Cupid ketika melihat senyumnya mengembang. Tanpa diduga, Jason mengecup pipimu—di tempat yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu—

—hatimu terbakar.

Dalam sekejap mata, untuk pertama kalinya—kau yakin—Jason Grace membalas perasaanmu.

.

.

* * *

Suara-suara yang mengelu-elukan dirimu terdengar sangat jauh. Mereka bersorak-sorak menyembut namamu, menggiringmu dan membuat pesta besar-besaran untukmu dan dirinya.

"Hei Reyna," Ia tersenyum padamu, entah sudah keseribu kalinya—atau mungkin lebih. "Kurasa kita akan jadi _partner _yang baik."

Kau membalas senyumnya tulus. "Pasti."

Jason mengangkat tangannya dan kau tos dengannya.

Dalam sekejap mata, Jason Grace telah menjadi pusat kehidupanmu.

.

.

* * *

"Apakah kau berpikir untuk menikah?"

Kau mendengar pertanyaan itu—bukan ditujukan untukmu, tetapi—sesuatu di dalam dirimu meluap ketika mendengarnya.

Menikah.

Memiliki anak-anak.

Sebuah _keluarga._

"Jason," katamu suatu hari pada mitra-mu setelah kerja yang cukup melelahkan. Ia memandangmu, menunggu kelanjutan kalimatmu. Seraya menguatkan hati, kau berkata, "apakah kau terpikir untuk menikah, Jason?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum tipis. "Yah... mungkin," ucapnya—tapi itu belum cukup untukmu.

"Kalau iya, siapa yang akan kau nikahi?"

"Bisa siapa saja," sahutnya setelah menimbang-nimbang. Ia mengoles koin Ivlivis-nya, kemudian mata biru langitnya menatapmu. Kata-kata berikutnya menyengatmu. "Mungkin saja_kau."_

Wajahmu memanas. "E—eh?"

Jason tertawa. "Ekspresimu lucu sekali."

Dalam sekejap mata, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menunggu.

.

.

* * *

"Jason hilang!"

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong ketika kau mendengar hal itu.

Sesuatu di dalam dirimu ingin menjerit dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya tanpa mempedulikan apa pun. Kau ingin mencari pujaan hatimu—tak peduli dimana ia berada—tapi kau tidak bisa meninggalkan tugasmu sebagai Praetor.

Hari-hari kau lalui dengan kesepian yang semakin lama semakin menggerogotimu.

Dulu, kau tidak peduli dengan rasa sepi ini.

Tapi sekarang—

—Jason pergi.

Tapi Jason _pasti _akan kembali. Ya, kau yakin akan hal itu. Jason pasti kembali. Ia tak akan meninggalkan rumahnya sendiri. Ia tak akan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Ia tak akan meninggalkan diri_mu._

Ia pasti akan kembali ke Perkemahan Jupiter—ke pelukanmu.

* * *

Bulan demi bulan berlalu.

Tak ada tanda-tanda Jason akan kembali.

_Jason, kau kemana?_

_Apakah kau baik-baik saja...?_

Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya di depan Legiun. Kau tak ingin mereka menganggapmu lemah.

Jason.

Jason, Jason...

Bagaimanapun, kau tak sanggup memikul pekerjaan sebagai Praetor sendirian.

Terlebih lagi, kau tak sanggup... hidup tanpa dirinya.

Dalam sekejap mata, Jason Grace pergi dari kehidupanmu.

.

.

* * *

Mata obsidian-mu memandang marah ke arah dua sosok di ujung meja itu.

Jason-_nya, _dan seorang _gadis._

Bukan dirimu.

Ya, Jason telah kembali ke Perkemahan Jupiter. Lebih _baiknya _lagi ia datang bersama sekumpulan orang-orang Yunani. Dan seorang _kekasih._

Kau kotor, Jason Grace. Kau pendosa!

Kau menjerit. Kau menangis meraung-raung.

—dalam hati kecilmu.

Jason membawa pulang seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa bulan—ia telah melupakanmu yang dikenalnya seumur hidup.

Caranya memandangmu tidak sama lagi. Caranya ia tersenyum sudah berubah.

Ia bukanlah Jason Grace yang dulu.

Kau menangis dalam diam. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengubah semuanya. Matamu hanya memandang nanar ke arah Jason dan si gadis itu—Piper, namanya?—dan kau menyadari sesuatu—

—cara Jason berbicara padanya, adalah caranya berbicara padamu _dulu_...

Caranya memandang Piper, adalah caranya dia menatapmu, _dulu._

Caranya tersenyum pada Piper. _Dulu_ ia tersenyum padamu seperti itu.

Kini, kau tidak punya siapa-siapa, Reyna.

Jason-mu telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Kau bodoh, Reyna. Kau bodoh.

Dalam sekejap mata, Jason Grace menghancurkan hatimu.

.

.

* * *

_"I've waited forever for you—_

_._

_._

"Reyna? Aku ingin mengajak Piper jalan-jalan. Ia belum pernah melihat Roma Baru."

.

.

_—only to see you with someone else."_

.

.

.

Here's to the night I stood alone  
to the night I cried so hard  
I couldn't breathe, to the night I prayed  
for him to come back to me,  
and of course to the night  
_where he never looked back._

_._

* * *

**_Someday, you'll realize the damage you caused._  
**

* * *

Kau berdiri di sana, agak jauh dari kerumunan yang bersorak-sorai.

Ya, perang telah usai. Perdamaian kedua perkemahan telah dicapai—semua orang berbahagia, tentu saja—kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Pesta diadakan tujuh hari lamanya—kemeriahan seperti itu tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja—semua orang pantas bersenang-senang setelah semua pencapaian ini, bahkan sang Ratu Olympus sekalipun datang menghadiri pesta ini.

Lantas kenapa hanya kau yang bersedih?

Matamu terlihat sayu memandang segala gemerlapan dan kemeriahan itu. Hanya udara malam dan bintang-bintang di langit menemani kesendirianmu. Kau tidak berharap ada yang menyadari keberadaanmu. Kau tidak berharap—_dia _menyadari keberadaanmu.

Kau menghela nafas, menautkan jemarimu di atas lutut. Tatapanmu tertuju pada sosok di kejauhan—yang berdiri bersama Piper si cantik—menikmati kemeriahan pesta.

Dingin terasa menggigit lenganmu dan wajahmu.

Kau sendirian.

Kau langkahkan kakimu pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

.

You are my...

_Could've been.  
__Should've been._

_But never was,  
and never will be._

.

* * *

Matamu menyapu pemandangan di dekat danau. Ya, tempat yang sama. Rerumputan yang masih hijau. Tempat yang sama ketika kedua kalinya ia mengecup pipimu—malam itu.

Semuanya hanyalah kenangan.

Bahkan, mungkin ia sudah lupa.

Kau menangis.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Kau tahu—menangis tak akan mengembalikan Jason padamu. Apakah kau lihat Jason memeluk Piper tadi?

Ia tak akan pernah memelukmu seperti itu.

"Reyna."

Deg!

Jantungmu mencelus ketika mendengar suara itu.

Kau tak menjawab. Kau terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab. Kau bisa merasakan tubuhmu bergetar—entah karena dingin—atau takut.

"Reyna," ulangnya lagi. Kau masih tak mau berbalik atau menyahut. Ia berjalan menuju sisimu, tetapi menjaga jarak. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana—"

...benarkah?

"—kau diminta untuk berpidato," lanjut Jason—kau bisa mendengar keraguan dalam nada suaranya.

Kau memalingkan wajah. "Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi."

Kau menunggunya pergi.

Tetapi ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Jauh di dalam hatimu, kau tidak ingin dia pergi.

"Kau—menangis?" Suaranya terdengar sedikit pecah. Ia menyentuh wajahmu tetapi kau menepis tangannya dengan cepat.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapmu dengan dingin. Jason menarik tangannya kembali dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sesuatu di matanya membuatmu ingin memeluknya erat-erat dan tak pernah melepaskannya...

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?" Kau bertanya dengan sengit. "Semua tetek-bengek ini hanya membuktikan bahwa kau hanyalah seorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, Jason Grace."

_Ya, kau tidak bertanggung jawab, Jason._

_Kau telah menghancurkan hatiku. Tanggung jawabmu-lah untuk menyatukannya kembali—atau hati yang rusak itu tak akan pernah menjadi utuh lagi._

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Jason membuang muka.

Ia tak menoleh ke belakang ketika berjalan pergi.

* * *

_I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did._

_You didn't mean to hurt me, but you did._

**You hurt me more than I deserve, how can you be so cruel?  
I love you more than you deserve.  
_How am I such a fool?_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Someday...**

* * *

Kau menatapnya, tetapi ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kau ingin menangis—lagi.

Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi gadis cengeng, Reyna?

Pandanganmu beralih ke kerumunan pekemah yang berpesta. Mereka tampak tak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirimu—siapa yang peduli?

Tiba-tiba kau menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

Seseorang—di antara para pekemah itu—ia memegang sesuatu—

—senjata?—panah.

_Apa yang akan dilakukannya?_

Kemudian kau melihatnya menempatkan panah di busurnya, lalu membidik.

Tepat ke arah Jason Grace.

"Jason—" Kau tercekat. "—tidak—"

Kejadian berlalu begitu cepat.

Kau mendengar langkah kaki—sangat cepat—dengan terbangnya anak panah itu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, mata obsidianmu bertemu dengan mata biru langitnya.

Perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatimu.

Bersamaan dengan anak panah menembus tubuhmu.

Kau terjatuh di hadapan Jason Grace.

Semuanya berubah menjadi kacau. Pandanganmu mengabur—kau tak bisa mendengar apa-apa...

"Reyna? Reyna?"

...sampai kau merasakan kedua lengannya memelukmu. Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti menyebut namamu. Hanya dirimu.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang kau miliki, kau berusaha tersenyum. "J—Jason..."

Apa itu—air mata?

"Aku di sini," Jason Grace membiarkan air mata mengalir deras menuruni wajahnya. "Kumohon—tidak—Reyna—"

Untuk terakhir kalinya, kau menyebut namanya.

"Aku di sini," katanya lagi, terisak. "Aku selalu di sini."

Hatimu tersenyum.

Detik berikutnya, yang kau lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

* * *

**... you'll realize the damage that you've caused.**

* * *

.

**~ THE END ~**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Bacot Area:**

**(Hanya sebuah fic lama yang diedit sedikit.)**

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAAA! *lap keringat darah (?)***

**Tenang aja, nggak ada hewan yang mati selama pembuatan fict yang membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam ini. Kalo diliat-liat, kayaknya fail, tapi bodo amat.**

***dalam sekejap mata dibunuh Reyna lovers***

***seret badan* ..baca... kritik.. review... oke...?**

**Arigatou.**


End file.
